kidnapped
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: when naomi,musaki, and the west side boys are kidnapped, they have to figure out how to escape from a suprising villain. rated t for possibly some violence.
1. naomi's kidnapped

**Hey everyone and this is my second kung fu panda fan fic! I've decided to double-task on this story and on 'strong bonds can't be broken' I'll see how it goes. I guess after I finish this chapter I'll work on the next chapter on 'strong bonds can't be broken' almighty then, let's begin! One more thing: Musaki belongs to animation universe 2oo5. **

* * *

><p>After another class, in the music arts program, Musaki, Kendall, Jason, James, Spencer and me walked along the streets of village. 'So you're going on a tour for 3 months?' I asked 'yep,' said James ' it's going to be super cool! And we're leaving tomorrow morning'<br>'I'm so happy for you guys. How about we get smoothies? It's on me.'  
>We went to a smoothie shop and ordered smoothies. we sat in chairs and tables and just chatted<br>'so how do you get money?' asked Kendall  
>' nick often offers me concerts where I sing in this area and I get paid for it's answered.<br>I suddenly had a feeling someone was watching me. I turned around to see anything strange, but there wasn't anything.  
>'Are you looking for someone?' asked Musaki<br>I turned around. 'No, it's just that I have a feeling someone is watching me. Maybe it's just me.'  
>After we finished our smoothies, Musaki and I said good-bye to the four boys, who would be leaving tomorrow, and we both left to our homes. As I was walking home, I had a feeling someone was following me, but I ignored it. After I reached home, I spent the rest of my day training. Soon it turned it night and it was time for us to go to sleep.<br>'Good night.' we all said as we went to our rooms.  
>I often had trouble sleeping but it's only a few minutes. But I felt like something's going to happen<strong><em>. <em>**Something bad, but I ignored it. I kept on tossing and turning.  
>'Naomi? You awake? I saw tigress near my door way.<br>I sat up 'yeah, I'm awake.' I answered  
>' are you ok?'<br>'No. I feel like something's going to happen and I don't know why but I just do.'  
>She sat on the edge of my bed. 'I guess you probably just feel it. Besides, even if something does happen they can't get past us.' <em><br>_I smiled 'you're right, it's probably just nothing._' _she soon left after that. As I laid my head in my pillow, I thought maybe she was right. Before I could close my eyes, some shadowy figure was in my room. I was about to scream, until he covered my mouth. I kicked and struggled and tried to scream. He told me to be quiet, but I refused. Soon my friends woke up and came to my room. They were shocked, but quickly tried to defeat him. He let go of me, but I was still frozen with fear, and fought every one of them, and won. They were all unconscious. I suddenly felt a chill. I knew who it was. I screamed in horror hoping I'd wake anyone up. But before I knew it, my world turned to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Who can guess who the villain was? Review below, and sorry it's too short. I had nothing, plus I wanted to get to the so leave a nice review. now since I finished this chapter ahead of schedule, I will now work on chapter 9 on 'strong bonds can't be broken' so check it out if you wanna find out how Naomi got in the jade palace, more of her adventures and how Musaki and Naomi ,Musaki belongs to animation universe 2005. So please click the little review button<strong>_. _


	2. we have to find them

**Sorry for the short delay. I accidentally wrote the beginning of chapter 10 and strong bonds can't be broken by accident. Well let's continue.  
>p.s- this chapter will be told by tigress's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>as soon we heard the gong bell, we all woke up. Everything seemed fuzzy yesterday. Someone was in Naomi's room and - Naomi! We were all on high alert. Naomi was gone. she was kidnapped.  
>' what the heck happened?' asked master shifu.<br>'Naomi's been kidnapped' we all said at the same time.  
>'What? By who?'<br>'We don't exactly know' answered po  
>' that's strange five other kids are also reported missing last night'<br>'did they run away or something?' I asked  
>'no. they couldn't have. All of them are Naomi's friends. There were no fights. Naomi's four friends: Kendall, James, Jason and Spencer were supposed to go to a tour today. Naomi's other friend Musaki, wouldn't have either.'<br>' you don't suppose all of them got kidnapped right?' asked viper  
>' I guess so, but what would they want with five kids?' responded master shifu<br>' shouldn't we better find them before something bad happens?' asked mantis  
>'like what?' asked crane<br>'well most kids who are kidnapped are found in the bottom in a lake, or their bodies are burned or they could be-'  
>'MANTIS!' we all shouted<br>'sorry'  
>'well we better go find them. It's best we find them right now.' I said<br>we all left looking for them. I kept thinking about what I said to Naomi before she was kidnapped.  
><em>'I guess you probably just feel it. Besides, even if something does happen they can't get past us responded.<br>She smiled your right, it's probably just nothing.' I left after that. Now wishing I hadn't_  
>how could someone just stop us? Why did they kidnap Naomi and her friends? There are so many questions to ask, and so little time to answer. We all said nothing and we have to rescue them before time runs out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody can still guess who the villain is? Well please review and I'm going to finish chapter 10 now.<strong>


	3. questions in a dark room

**everyone, and this chapter 3. note:i haven't exactly thought this through. when i think of something for fanfiction, i just post the first chapter and then later on in the chapters, i sometimes get writer's block. i'll just have to wing it on this one for future chapters let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p>i woke up in a dark room. i felt suddenly scared.'h-hello?' i shouted to the air.<br>'who goes here? don't make me hurt you!' i heard a voice respond back. i heard the voice's footsteps coming toward me. i quickly grabbed its arm and flipped it down. suddenly the torches went on and saw spencer lying on the ground.  
>'spencer?' i asked.<br>'naomi? ok first: help me up!' i grabbed his arm and helped him i noticed that kendall,james, jason and msuaki were with me too. 'ok and second: don't tell anyone i got flipped by a girl'  
>'fine,' i turned to face the rest. 'how did you guys end up here?'<br>'well, kendall,james,spencer and me were hanging out in our house. suddenly,we saw this figure and we thought it was nothing. we soon found out it was real and when we were about to call for help, that's all i remember' responded jason.  
>i asked musaki the same question<br>'i was at the orphanage getting ready for bed, when suddenly a figure went to the room. everyone was practically freaked out. the figure came toward me and suddenly i'm here' he answered.  
>'what about you?' asked kendall.<br>'truth was: i think i knew someone was following us. i thought it was just a feeling. i really didn't know how serious that was. one moment i was in bed and suddenly i'm here'  
>'how are we gonna get outta here?' asked james 'well the five,po and master shifu probably by now know i'm missing by now, so they must be looking for us. which might take days.'<br>'i wonder who kidnapped us though. what would the guy want from us anyway?' asked spencer  
>'the dragon warrior' we heard a voice respond.<br>we turned around and our worst nightmare came to life: tai lung.

* * *

><p><strong>yep,it's tai lung. anyone can practically understand on why tai lung wants revenge on po a.k.a the dragon warrior. well please leave a little nice review.<strong>


	4. tai lung and the helper

**well welcome, to chapter 4! this will be told in: jason's point of view. normally i want this chapter to be told in one of the five's or po's point of you, but i got nothing so here we go!  
><strong>we all stepped back in fear. tai lung is everyone's nightmare  
>'why would you want po? he beat you once, and he can beat you again!' naomi said with no fear. she didn't show any fear, but i can tell she is scared inside.<br>' i don't think he can beat me this time.' tai lung responded  
>' why would you want us though? if you want me, i understand but why the rest of them?'<br>' i really didn't want to kidnap you. someone has persuaded me to do it.'  
>a figure stepped in 'hello naomi, you remember me?'<br>she stepped back in fear 'no,no,no! it can't be you!'  
>the figure stepped closer ' of course it's me.' she responded<br>'what do you want from me?' naomi asked  
>'you don't need to know' she slapped naomi in the face which made her fall to the ground. musaki seemed more afraid of tai lung then the woman.<br>'let's go, the dragon warrior might be here in any day and i wanna be prepared.'  
>'no!' shouted naomi<br>the door closed and we all fell silent. kendall helped naomi up.  
>' naomi, what happened?' asked my brother, kendall<br>'s-she was my headmaster' she responded fearfully.  
>'wait what?' asked musaki<br>' she was my headmaster, i know it'  
>we all fell silent. naomi seemed she could tell musaki was afraid of tai lung,so she hugged him. i just sat in a corner, not understanding anything that just happened.<br>** i guess nobody expected for the headmaster to team up with tai lung. i'll possibly known for surprising twists. so have a happy Saturday! :)**


	5. before it's too late

**hey everyone! i just checked my listings for kung fu panda: legends of awesomeness and it's coming oct 15! it was supposed to come oct,1 then oct. 10 and now the 15th? oh well. hopefully it will air in those dates. well let's continue on with the story  
>(p.s this chapter is made in crane's POV (Point Of View)<br>**

* * *

><p>we all decided to go to the orphanage where musaki is to at least get some info on who kidnapped them. we were all greeted warmly by , who manages the orphanage.<br>'may i help you?' she asked  
>'a few days ago musaki, naomi,kendall and his brother, jason , james and spencer were kidnapped and we were wondering if you can describe the person who kidnapped musaki?'<br>she fell silent. ' he was too strong that's for one. and i heard him say to himself that he was gonna do something with the dragon warrior'  
>we all stared at each other. we knew who kidnapped them now. it was tai lung!<br>' thanks, for your help' said tigress then we left  
>' po, tai lung is having his revenge on you!' i said.<br>' i know, but why would he need naomi and her friends? couldn't it have been easier if just kidnapped one person instead of 6 people?' said po  
>' we have a lot of questions to ask ourselves but right now it isn't the time for questions. we have to save them before it's too late' said monkey<br>'but what if it's too late for you? tai lung could be even more stronger' said tigress  
>' hey, don't worry about me. after all i am the dragon warrior,' said po confidently ' if i defeated tai lung and shen once, then i can defeat tai lung again!'<br>we all agreed, but how will they survive? it will be a miracle if they all survived in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if it's too short. alright well just review and stuff. and yes, jason and kendall are brothers. kendall is the oldest. <strong>


	6. it's sometimes hard to believe

**ok well, welcome to chapter 6! alright so i'll begin with the story. it will be told in naomi's Point Of View (POV) because of reasons you'll understand once you read this chapter. ok let's go back to the story!**

* * *

><p>i woke up in the cold, metal floor. the dim torch barely made any warmth in this cold, dark room. i was about to fall back asleep, when i heard a doorknob turn. i froze and the headmaster walked toward me. the room was much colder.<br>'hello, naomi. did you have a good sleep?' she asked in a evil voice  
>' no. i had a nightmare that you were in my dreams.'<br>' like you scare me ' she answered sarcastically.  
>' just shut up and you don't scare me!' i said with anger<br>' not... yet' she said in a voice that made me shiver.  
>musaki, kendall,james,jason, and spencer woke up to see me leaving the room, with the headmaster firmly holding my wrist. i tried to break free, but she was too strong. she lead me to another room which had a brightly lit torch.<br>' what are you gonna do with me?' i shouted  
>she pushed me to the ground. 'don't you dare talk to me that way!'<br>'make me, yakunan' i said  
>she stared at me in shock. nobody ever called her by her name before in my life. they would just call her headmaster and that's that. ' how do you know my name?'<br>' i do my research' i said  
>' you think you can just run away from your problems,naomi? well you can't! they'll come back and haunt you! plus, i don't think your 'family' really loves you.'<br>' of course they love me! if they hadn't, they would've just left me in the streets!' i said angrily  
>'what if they did it just so they don't have to thought of as cruel people? maybe they only took you in because they had to in order to make themselves look good. ever thought of that? your nothing but a loser, your ugly, your not brave and you are a monster and will always be a monster!'<br>' so your torturing the girl?' said a voice in the door way. it was tai lung  
>'what? i helped you with the plan, plus i wanna give this brat a piece of my mind!'<br>he shrugged. 'do what ever you want with this girl. she's just useless.'  
>she kept on repeating the same words over and over again. i was back into the room where my friends are<br>'are you ok?' asked musaki  
>i didn't say anything. i felt a few tears comming out my eyes and he hugged me. <em><br>maybe Kumori was right. _i thought to myself _they probably don't want me. they probably just want me so they won't look back. _he hugged me tightly while i cried even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>do i know drama or what? plus don't expect this to be this most dramatic story of all my stories. there will be future stories that will be more dramatic. i chose<strong> yakunan because it means evil,misforutune<strong> . here are some names that didn't make it to be the headmaster's name: chi- blood and many others. so please review and i'm out!**  
><strong><br>**


	7. trying to fight back tears

**i'm now onto chapter 7! i got this funny video stuck in my head, and i think that some it will go into the chapter so it's gonna be short. (it's called scariest movie ever? by computerned01. just type in youtube 'scariest movie ever? - computernerd01. it isn't scary, more like hilarious!) ok well, let's continue! i decided to tell in this in kendall's POV because i have nothing for the five or po to tell. let's just say they were searching for them. for the next few chapters, each of the boys,naomi and musaki (i'll ask animation universe 2005 to type musaki's point of view). you may notice i'll write stories in someone's point of view because i feel more comfortable. there will be occasional third person's point of view. ok let's now get to the story!**

* * *

><p>every morning, naomi would be taken out of the room and every night, she becomes more sadder. at around the fifth day since she gets taken out,she stopped talking. she used to say a couple words, but now just nothing! even musaki,the guy who understands naomi the most, couldn't get naomi to speak to him. she comes back to the room,with tears in her eyes and more scared. she keeps herself huddled in a corner and just cries. she kept herself isolated from everyone. i don't know what that witch has done to her, but i just hope someone can talk to her.<br>'we have to do something. i've never seen naomi like this. ' said musaki after naomi was taken out of the room.  
>'me too, but we have to think of something.' i said.<br>' either way, get me out of this freakin' prison' said spencer.  
>'how? tai lung is really powerful. he-' musaki paused.<br>'he did what?' asked jason.  
>'tai lung killed his parents when he was 3' said a soft voice. i saw naomi back in the room. it was the first she has spoken in these past couple of days. her voice was soft,gentle and showed fear.<br>'why haven't you talked to us so long?' asked james.  
>' i'm scared.' was all she could say. i felt shocked. how could naomi be scared? 'why?' asked musaki 'yakunan,the headmaster, said i'm just a piece of crap, a monster, and many others. she said i won't survive and that my family really isn't my family. they just probably took me in because it would make them look horrible if i didn't. and i think i'm starting to believe her.' we all fell silent. naomi was being brainwashed into believing that her family never loved her. naomi sat on the floor,hugged her knees and began crying.<br>musaki sat next to her and hugged her.'what yakunan is saying isn't true. they do care for you. i bet there looking all over china for you. you have to show yakunan that she can't push you around. you have to win the battle,not her. love can never be seperated, like my parents and me. of course, i can't see my parents, but they will always love me no matter what. even in death, they still love me. and that's how strong love really is. it can never broken apart'  
>naomi lifted her head and hugged musaki. 'thanks,' she said . she stood up and said 'they may or may not care about me. but right now, we can't wait for them to rescue us. we have to survive and work together. we will have to escape ourselves before po comes here. i'll think of a plan, but in the meantime we have to stay strong.'<br>i smiled. now there was the naomi we know.

* * *

><p><strong>so much drama! i think i watch way too much spanish drama tv shows with mom. don't be surprised for drama. it's pratically the only thing on my stories so far. except for that victorious fanfic i review and keep track of this story.i write a chapter every two days. and since i got free time i'll post a chapter for 'strong bonds can't be broken'<br>**


	8. tai lung's attempt

**i'm writing this in musaki's POV. animation universe 2005 cannot write it in musaki's point of view, because he's writing ' a tiger cub's horrifying secret'. 'im gonna have to wing it on this one.i hope i can make it right. ok well let's continue to the story. musaki's POV.**

* * *

><p>it was two weeks since naomi, Spencer,Kendall,James,Jason and me were kidnapped. naomi was always taken out of the room every morning and every afternoon, she becomes even more sadder. i always handed her advice, telling her to stay strong and to never back down. but when your the one being tormented with words, it becomes harder to fight back. i was scared when i found out tai lung kidnapped us. he killed my parents and i had to witness it when i was 3! no matter how hard i try to forget the scary scene, it always comes back.<br>one morning i heard the steel door open. i thought yakunan was going to take naomi, but i remembered that happened half a hour ago. it was tai lung. i felt my heart pump rapidly as tai lung went closer to me. he grabbed me by the wrist and forced me to walk to another room. as soon as he closed the door, he pushed me to the ground and shouted a bunch of curse words at me  
>'you little brat! i've been searching for 13 freakin' years for you and now i finally got you!' he was about to plunge his claws into my neck, when yakunan appeared<br>'what do you want?' asked tai lung, annoyed that i had just been saved  
>'tai lung,the messenger is here' said yakunan<br>tai lung let go of me and gave a evil grin 'great. i'll have a little talk with him' i was about to leave when he said ' your lucky you got saved' and then i ran back into the room.  
>'musaki!,' i heard naomi say and she hugged me 'what happened?'<br>'tai lung tried to kill me but when yakunan entered the room and said a messenger was here, he just told me i got lucky.'  
>she let go of me 'the messenger was maybe sent by tai lung. he must've sent a message to the five and po by now.'<br>'now what are we gonna do?' said spencer  
>' we need to escape. that's what were gonna do!' said naomi<br>'but how? tai lung nearly destroyed the person who raised him!' said james  
>' i know. but just give me a few days'<br>'one question: who put you leader?' asked spencer  
>'ok. who wants to be the leader who has to create a perfect plan, fight off what ever hits them, and has to make sure nobody gets hurt?' answered naomi.<br>nobody spoke up. ' i nominate naomi!' answered spencer.  
>' you guys don't need much protection,' she pointed to the band. she sighed 'but for musaki and me, we need protection. for musaki and me plan A is to survive'<br>we all now she was right. our time might run out if we don't do something

* * *

><p><strong>so did i do good job for this chapter? i ain't sure. well please review and enjoy your day! (man i wrote this author's note short!)<strong>


	9. like a skyscraper

**this chapter will be told in again naomi's POV because i feel like i shouldn't add the rest of the boys since there not really in danger so let's read on!**

* * *

><p>'Naomi? you awake?' i heard someone say<br>i opened my eyes, sat up and saw musaki ' i am now' i answered.  
>' did you think of something?' he whispered, trying not to disturb the band.<br>'for what?'  
>'about escaping'<br>i sighed 'no, i got nothing.'  
>' i think tai lung's told Po about us'<br>'what'd you mean?'  
>he sighed. ' when tai lung was about to kill me, Yakunan opened the door and said the messenger was here. i think he's already told the messenger about us.'<br>before i could respond the steel door opened and Yakunan appeared. she ignored Musaki and grabbed my wrist. before i left the room, i heard musaki say 'stay strong.'  
>i was led back to the room she pushed me to the ground. i thought about musaki's words. i have to stay strong. i stood up, which shocked Yakunan and began to sing:<p>

_Skies are crying_  
><em> I am watching<em>  
><em> Catching teardrops in my hands<em>  
><em> Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<em>  
><em> Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?<em>

_ [Chorus]_  
><em> You can take everything I have<em>  
><em> You can break everything I am<em>  
><em> Like i'm made of glass<em>  
><em> Like i'm made of paper<em>  
><em> Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em> I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em> Like a skyscraper!<em>  
><em> Like a skyscraper!<em>

_ As the smoke clears_  
><em> I awaken, and untangle you from me<em>  
><em> Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?<em>  
><em> All my windows, still are broken<em>  
><em> But I'm standing on my feet<em>

_ You can take everything I have_  
><em> You can break everything I am<em>  
><em> Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em> Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em> Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em> I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em> Like a skyscraper!<em>  
><em> Like a skyscraper!<em>

_ [Bridge]_  
><em> Go run, run, run<em>  
><em> I'm gonna stay right here<em>  
><em> Watch you disappear, yeah<em>  
><em> Go run, run, run<em>  
><em> Yeah it's a long way down<em>  
><em> But I am closer to the clouds up here<em>

_ You can take everything I have_  
><em> You can break everything I am<em>  
><em> Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em> Like I'm made of paper, Oh<em>  
><em> Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em> I will be rising from the ground<em>

_ Like a skyscraper!_  
><em> Like a skyscraper!<em>

_Like a skyscraper!_  
><em> Like a skyscraper!<em>

__i knew Yakunan was shocked on that i just sang my heart out. but she knew what i meant. she could break everything i am, but i'll rise like a skyscraper.

* * *

><p><strong>so how great was the song i chose? it's skyscraper by demi lovato. when i first heard, i quickly knew what the song was about. so click the little review button.<strong>


	10. fears

**here's chapter 10 so this chapter will be told in james's point of view, because it involves everybody. if your wondering about the messenger, he's coming in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>i think a few more days had passed since wee were all now, it seemed like we had gotten used to it. but it seemed like naomi was now getting stronger. i really don't know why since yakunan keeps telling her stuff i don't know. it was around night time and we all were silent. we heard the first few claps of thunder then we heard pouring rain.<br>'are you ok?' i heard naomi ask to musaki.  
>he shook his head.<br>'why?' asked kendall.  
>'i'm afraid'<br>'afraid? i'm pretty sure we all are' responded jason  
>'i'm afraid that tai lung will kill me' answered musaki<br>'kill you? why on earth would you think that?' asked spencer.  
>'he-he killed my parents' we all gasped except for naomi and musaki<br>'why did he kill your parents?' i asked 'i really don't know. he killed them when i was 3 and i witnessed it all'  
>'so you saw tai lung kill your parents when you were 3?' asked kendall.<br>he nodded.  
>'i'm sorry you had to witness that ' i said<br>'it's alright i guess'  
>'everyone's afraid of somethin'. sometimes you just gotta face up to it' said naomi<br>'yeah, i'm afraid of getting stage fright when i'm on concerts.' said kendall  
>' i'm scared of heights.' said spencer<br>'i'm scared of dark cold places' said jason  
>'but we're in a dark cold place' kendall pointed out<br>'trust me, i'm screaming inside' responded jason.  
>'i guess i'm afraid of ships.' i said<br>'why ships?' asked jason  
>' don't you remember the, <em>tapithian<em>?' i asked.  
>'it was a play!'<br>'based on a true story'  
>'for real?'<br>'naomi, you haven't told us what your afraid of' said musaki.  
>'i'm scared of the past.' she said.<br>'why?' asked musaki.  
>'i'm scared that past will catch up to me and hurt the people i love the most. i think it's my fault that we are all locked up in this room. if i didn't just try to run away from the past, none of this would ever happen. i'm sorry guys' she buried her face over her paws.<br>'naomi, don't say that. it's never your fault. sure, the past caught up with you but that doesn't mean you can let it destroy the future' said musaki putting a comforting paw over her shoulder.  
>she lifted her head up 'maybe your right. i just wish i didn't escape from the orphanage. but we have to escape from this jail house! it's our only hope. we can't wait around here for someone to rescue us. i already feel like Cinderella who just waited for someone to rescue her! we can't wait any longer. i got a plan. it may not work, but we have to try'<br>' and how much do you think we'll survive?' asked spencer  
>'i'd say a 4o% chance.' she said<br>'what happened to the other 60%?'  
>'it's a rish i'm willing to take. who's with me?'<br>we all nodded. it's either escape or die.

* * *

><p><strong>so there gonna plan to escape. and with tai lung, it's gonna be harder! i'm writing a book right now and i hope it won't effect on when i'll write these chapters. if you guys are interested,i'll send you the link and the price is only $5 or $7. i haven't finished it yet. but i do hope i can finish this as well. i forgot the part where james says he's afraid of ships and he says the <em>tapithian<em>, it's a part from 'drake & josh go Hollywood' i just love that movie  
><strong>


	11. the messenger's point of view

**like i promised, this is told in the messenger's point of view. so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>i flew all way to the jade palace to bring them bad news- tai lung has kidnapped a bunch of kids!<br>'master shifu! master shifu!' i shouted.  
>he came 'what is it?' he asked alittle annoyed<br>'tai lung has kidnapped some people and demands to battle with the dragon warrior!'  
>'what?'<br>before i could respond, po came up. ' hey, what going on?'  
>' tai lungs wants you!' i said quickly<br>' wait, he's still after me? i thought i defeated him.'  
>'you did,panda but he wants revenge.' said master shifu<br>' so he kidnapped naomi and her friends just so he can battle with me?'  
>'pretty much yeah'<br>' where is he though?'  
>' he's in the place where you defeated shen" i answered.<br>' tomorrow morning, you and the five will leave ' said master shifu  
>po nodded.<br>'tell tai lung i'm ready to fight with him!' said po to me before he left.  
>i nodded then left. whatever's going on, i wished him luck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry, if this chapter's too short. i had nothing to think of. well please review!<strong>


	12. the plan

sorry for the delay on this chapter, i didn't have that usual urge to write this story. but i'm forcing myself to finish this chapter whether i like it or not! but i'm listiening to the funny song: '12 pains of christmas' so i can type while listen. i know it's early, but it's snowing- in october! well i'll shut up and countinue!

p.s : this is told in spencer's POV.

* * *

><p>i lost track of days or weeks. but i knew it must've been alot. itk sucks being locked in a jail cell all day. man,was it to hard to ask to get out of the room?<p>

we were chatting one day when musaki asked to naomi ' have you thought of a plan?'

'yeah, i guess' she answered.

'well what is it?' i asked.

'when yakunan tells to come back here i'll make one of the gaurds tell me where a escape route is or something'

'what if they won't tell you?'

'don't worry,' she said with a grin 'they will tell me'

* * *

><p>i noticed that musaki and naomi were both sitting together, whispering and looking worried.<p>

'hey guys, whatcha doing?' i asked as i walked over to them.

'just talking' naomi said casually.

'then why are you guys whispering?'

naomi and musaki looked at each other before musaki responded 'we're worried about the plan'

'huh?' i asked confused.

'getting the escape route is plan A. but there's a plan B' answered naomi quietly.

'well what is it?'

'escaping from tai lung's clutches'

'and it's very dangerous' pointed out musaki.

'and we're not sure if you guys wanna risk it' said naomi.

kendall,jason and james somehow heard our conversation and walked toward us.

'we are gonna risk it!' said kendall.

jason,james and me nodded

naomi smiled. 'thanks guys, you guys really are the best'

we all did a group hug. then i realized, we all are like a family

* * *

><p>they're gonna do it! and with tai lung, it will be harder!review and the next chapter will come out hopefully tommorow as well as another chapter for my new story 'empty darkness' check it out!<p> 


	13. plan A and meeting Janjuin

ok well let's countinue with the story

p.s told in naomi's POV.

* * *

><p>'you may leave' said yakunan after her attempts of scaring me had failed.<p>

i nodded and left. as i was walking i suddenly grabbed a gaurd and made him lean hard against the wall. 'tell me all the ways to get out of here' i growled.

'ok! ok!' he said

well that went quick. i thought to myself 'what's your name?'

'jainjun' he replied

'now tell me the escape routes!' i said

' no. i want to help you. i'll lead you and your friends out of here safely'

'why should i trust you?'

he sighed. 'i was forced to come here. tai lung told me to come here and work for him or he'll kill my wife,children and friends'

i suddenly felt empathy for him. i remember how i got threatened myself by ashton. he threatened me to date me or he'll kill the people i love and then me. i could tell in his eyes that he didn't want to do this. 'you got yourself a deal. and i promise you will make it out of here too' i said to the wolf.

he smiled a little. 'thanks, naomi'

'wait, how do you know my name?'

he chuckled alittle 'my youngest daughter is a really big fan of you'

'wow, really?'

'yeah,' i could see his expression turned alittle worried 'you should go to where your gonna go. if tai lung sees us talking, he'll kill us.'

i nodded then left. i felt like i could trust janjuin.

* * *

><p>janjuin's daughter is a fan of naomi. janjuin is chinese for leader of army. so i guess you can now guess he is leader of a army. ashton made debut appearence in 'strong bonds can't be broken' in chapter 3 as a stranger and was completely introduced in chapters 12 - 18. and yes, he is evil. and i posted a chapter on 'empty darkness' chapter 2 starts the story. chapter 1 is just a sneak preview.<p> 


	14. a fight gone bad

alrighty then, let's coutinue with the story. this story will be told in jason's POV

* * *

><p>'are you nuts?' i asked to naomi<p>

'well it's the only way!' she shouted back

'why do you have to talk with the enemy?' asked spencer

'first of all, he's not an enemy. second he was forced to be here!'

'like we're really gonna believe that' said james

'well sorry if i was trying to save you guys from being killed!'

'hey guys, let's calm down ok?' said musaki calmly

'shut up!' i snapped.

'well maybe if you stop being such a smart person, we wouldn't have this fight!' argued james.

'so you want me to just wait around here for someone to save us?'

' maybe you all should shut your mouths!' said kendall and musaki at the same time.

'well this orphan monster who thinks running away from the past solves everything started it!' james, spencer and me said angrily then we quickly realized what we just said, not believing we just said that.

silence filled the room. i looked at kendall and musaki who were shoting angry looks at us. naomi seemed to be sad and angry at the same time.

'so is that what you guys think of me? an orphan monster who thinks running away from the past solves everything?' said naomi quietly and slowly.

'uh-no-' i said, then realized that was i always thought of her. i never exactly liked her but i decided to become friends with her anyway.

her eyes started turning red and watery 'well, good luck finding another leader who can help you escape because i quit' she said firmly and sternly. she walked away from us and sat in a corner. i didn't want to see anymore. i realized i just broke a friendship.

* * *

><p>i bet nobody expected that fight! if your wondering why i made james,jason, and spencer mad at her, read 'empty darkness' chapt. 4 and you'll see why. kendall didn't fight with her because this took place during 'strong bonds can't be broken' and he likes her. if no one gets why there fighting, it's because naomi told them about janjuin and her new plan and they think he's a enemy. except musaki and kendall. well review and happy halloween!<p> 


	15. it can drive towards crazy stuff

kok let's countinue and this is told in kendall's point of view

* * *

><p>great. the girl i like and my brother and my friends pratically hate eachother. two days had passed before musaki decided enough was enough.<p>

'we all talk this through and apoligize' said musaki.

jason had to decide to play 'bully' :'naomi, i am sorry... that you have no life!' he obviously hates her.

naomi said nothing. it was hard to tell if she was sad or mad.

'shut up' said musaki to jason.

'whatever. and i bet this naomi's fault we're here!'

naomi stood up. i thought she was gonna slap him, i'd actually her to do that, but instead she said 'it's people like you who make me wanna commit sucide'

'jason stop now!' me and musaki said. he may not know it ,but we know it means trouble.

'no! i can do whatever i want to do! and let her die for all i care!' he said simply.

* * *

><p>musaki and me kept a close watch on naomi that night. she could anything to kill herself. put a bag over her head and tie it, overdose herself with pills, hang herself, stab herself, sneak out and jump off a cliff and stuff like that. we both knew we better make jason apologize or else.<p>

* * *

><p>i feel like i went out of plot on this story but this what would happen. orginally, jason wasn't supposed to hate naomi but i decided to put the story more dramitic. and janjuin will appear in the next chapter. i think i'm giving away some spoilers for 'empty darkness'. naomi will not die on this story but will use one of those choices to kill herself. well please review and happy november.<p> 


	16. last strike

Hey everyone and this is the next chapter of 'kidnapped' this will be told in again kendall's point of view because i just felt like i should.

musaki and me decided to talk to jason since he's been going too far.

'Dude, what your problem?' I asked.

'With what?' He asked.

'bullying naomi, why are you doing that?' Asked musaki.

He didn't bother answering. Musaki stared at him until finally he gave in. 'fine! Kendall, remember what happened to our parents?'

I nodded. It was a memory i wanted to forget.

'well, remember who killed them?'

i nodded' it was a physco tiger dude'.

'yes but do you know who was with him?'

'just some other toddler tig-' i understood.

She was her. Naomi was the girl who was with the guy who killed our parents.

'Her father killed our parents!' He said angrily.

'You don't know if it was her father!' Argued musaki.

'Still, she's just a big show off and i wish we never met her'.

Musaki finally had it and said 'We have no other might as well go with what Naomi said because it's the best way to still be alive, so you got a choice; stay here and die or live to see tomorrow. Kendall and I will go with her plan because she makes a great leader and an awesome friend-scratch that-best friend. When it comes to friends, you have to take arisk and we're willing to take that chance with that Janjuin dude to get us can stay here and let your fears take power over you forall we freakin' care.'

Jason stared at him shock. 'fine but that doesn't mean i still forgive her'

'is he always like that?' Asked musaki.

'yeah, he's always been like that'

'i feel bad for you'

'Tell me about it'

* * *

><p>the speech was from animation universe. if you don't know what kendall and jason are talking about, read empty darkness chapt. 5. i needed to have a reason on why jason hates naomi anyway.<p> 


	17. it doesn't matter if you say 'sorry'

Ok well, now let's continue!  
>p.s: told in Spencer's POV.<p>

* * *

><p>I think we pretty much hurt Naomi. James and I moved on apologized to her except for Jason.<br>But when we did apologize, she did something that sort of shocked me.  
>"We're really sorry, Naomi" James and me said.<br>She instead handed us each a piece of paper. Musaki and Kendall gave her a puzzled look.  
>"Crumple it" she said.<br>James and I crumpled the piece of paper. I didn't get what was going on.  
>"Step on it" she said.<br>We both stepped on our papers a couple times before she told us to stop. "Unfold it"  
>still confused, I unfolded the paper.<br>"Apologize to it"  
>I gave her an are-you-crazy look. But she glared at me.<br>"Sorry, paper" I said to the crumpled paper.  
>"Sorry I smashed you, paper" said James.<br>"Were the crinkles and folds magically disappeared?" she asked  
>we shook our heads.<br>"no matter how many time you say "sorry" to it, the crinkles and fold will never disappear" then she walked away.  
>"Well, I guess that teaches you guys to be careful on what you say" said Musaki. Jason had the I-could-really-care-less attitude and rolled his eyes.<br>I looked at the crumpled paper. I suddenly realized what she meant. No matter how many times I'd say sorry to Naomi, those hurtful words we said to her will still be in her hearts acting like scars and wounds.

* * *

><p>what do you think of naomi's example? my teacher made us do the same thing and i actually liked it so i decided instead of putting Janjuin in this chapter, i'll do this instead. well please review<p> 


	18. escape pt 1

**Happy Friday! Ok let's continue with this story!**

**Told in James's POV.**

* * *

><p>We all had agreed on Naomi's plan, except for Jason, and we would sneak out tonight. I just wondered how we would escape from Tai-Lung and Yakunan. We heard a knock on the door and it was Jan-juin.<br>"Are you ready?" he asked. He knew he would risk his own life for us.  
>We all nodded.<br>"Alright come with me." he said.  
>We followed him out of the room and for the first time, in 5 months, I was actually out of the room! We all walked silently on the empty halls. I knew what risk we were taking. It was a risk that could end our lives. But if it was for freedom, we'd do it. Jan-juin led us further into the halls. It was dark with fire torches lighting the way. What a creepy way to light it up. I felt my heart pound hard with each step we took. I knew Tai-lung or Yakunan would find us and possibly kill us all.<br>"The prisoners are gone!" I heard a guard say in a distance.  
>Oh crap.<br>"Run!" said Jan-juin and we ran as fast as we could.  
>"Hey! What are you doing?" a wolf guard blocked us.<br>Before he could blow our cover, Naomi kicked him in the face and fell down unconscious.  
>We all glared at her, she never does that!<br>"What? We can't just let him blow our cover can we?" she responded.  
>She had a point but we kept running from any guards that could catch us.<br>"What are you doing?" a voice said behind us.  
>we turned around and our worst fears had come to life.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>it could be anybody that caught them. even the Tooth Fairy! Ok I'm joking but review and the next chapter is tomorrow!<br>**


	19. escape pt 2

**I really can't believe I made it past chapter 15! Ok, so let's continue with this story!**

**P.s : this chapter will be told in Spencer's POV.**

* * *

><p>It was Tai-lung who caught us. I felt scared that he might actually kill us all.<br>"What do you want?" said Jan-juin angrily.  
>"Well, I was about to kill you all until I got this wonderful idea" he answered with a evil grin.<br>"What's the plan?" asked Naomi.  
>"I can't take all the credit so let's show you who came up with the plan."<br>Jason stepped forward from behind Tai-lung.  
>"My own brother would actually betray me" said Kendall shocked.<br>"I'm not actually betraying you, I'm helping you" he answered.  
>"I found him in the room and he suggest a wonderful plan that can let you all free," said Tai-lung "tell them the plan"<br>"well the plan is almost everyone can escape but one of us will NOT escape. And by not I mean the person is dead"  
>"HOW WILL THAT SAVE US?" we all shouted.<br>"One of you will not live" he said simply.  
>I felt suddenly scared. How could he tell us that one of us will not live?<br>Suddenly, I saw him grab Naomi. Now we understood. He was going to kill Naomi.  
>"Jason, if you do this I will NEVER forgive you" said Kendall angrily.<br>"You will someday, you will" Jason said. I watched in horror as he began to choke Naomi.

* * *

><p><strong>wow he's really gonna do that! to find out if Naomi is alive or... dead tune in tomorrow! and please review!<strong>


	20. escape pt 3

**Now here is the chapter that is practically my favorite one in this story!**  
><strong> p.s told in Naomi's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt the air being taken out of me as Jason used his arm to choke me. I gasped several times for air, until I realized I was going to die. I was about to let him choke me to death until I saw Musaki grab Jason. He let go of me and I fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.<br>"You were supposed to let me kill her so you can all escape" said Jason angrily to Musaki.  
>"Well too bad, you can't just kill someone "said Musaki.<br>"Fine" I saw Jason walked toward Jan-juin. I would've flipped Jason over but I felt too weak for it.  
>"Jason, don't!" said Kendall with fear in his eyes.<br>Jason stopped and stared at him "you could have done something when you had the chance, Kendall. You could've killed Naomi. I even gave you a knife to kill her with. If you didn't do that before, I wouldn't have taken matters into my own hands."  
>Everyone tried to stop Jason but he seemed too strong. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and stabbed Jan-juin in the heart.<br>Jan-juin fell down to the ground in pain. I managed to walk toward him.  
>"Please…..take…..care…..of….my…daughter" he managed to say.<br>"I promise" I said tearfully before I saw him close his eyes-forever.  
>"Well now I need a next victim" said Tai-lung.<br>"I thought you said only one would die" said Jason.  
>"Well, I lied" he said simply. I knew his target was Jason because he quickly grabbed him and kicked him and punched him repeatedly until Jason stopped kicking and moving.<br>"It's me who you want" I heard someone say behind us. I suddenly felt a huge burst of happiness. I knew who that voice belonged to.

* * *

><p><strong>first: does anyone really expect for Tai-lung to actually keep his promise of only killing one person then the rest could be free?<br>second: i bet everyone knows who that voice belongs to.  
>third: review!<br>**


	21. rescued or not?

**Alright so let's continue with this chapter!**  
><strong> P.s: Kendall's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure to feel happy or sad if Jason, my little brother, was dead. I knew for sure I was sad that Jan-juin died. I was having mixed feelings on Jason. He nearly killed the girl I liked for crying out loud! But one thing was for sure: I felt happy that finally, after 6 months of being held captive, we were finally found!<br>"So now you come?" asked Spencer to Po.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Look around. If you haven't noticed, Jason turned out to be evil and wanted to kill Naomi and nearly did. He killed the guy who was helping us and Tai-lung killed him"  
>"and uh, how long was that?"<br>"Um, four days"  
>"Maybe, we should've come earlier"<br>"You think? But if you came earlier maybe Jason would've killed me in the pouring rain at night" Naomi said.  
>"Can we stop with the whole conversation and start fighting?" asked Tai lung annoyed.<br>"Oh yeah right" said Po.  
>Part of me wanted them to fight, but the other part is telling me we are gonna leave without one person. A memory came back to me, a few days after I met Naomi.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Jason? What are you doing?" I asked to him when I saw rummage through the kitchen drawers of our aunt and uncle'shouse.<br>"I'm looking for a knife." He said as pulled out a knife.  
>"You're not gonna kill yourself, are you?"<br>"Nope, I'm gonna kill someone"  
>"Wh-wh-why?"<br>"remember that girl we met, uh Naomi? Well she looks like the girl we saw years ago"  
>"so? That doesn't mean you have to go and kill someone"<br>he handed me the knife. "I want you to go and find her. Then stab her in the heart and come back. Got it?"  
>"No"<br>"I'm pretty sure mom and dad will be happy when you kill her."  
>I sighed. I'd do anything to get them back. "Alright, I'll be back in 20 minutes"<em>

_"Hey Naomi" I said to her casually when I reached the Jade Palace  
>"hey, what's the matter?" she asked me.<br>"Nothing"  
>"you're lying"<br>I sighed. "My parents had passed away 13 years ago."  
>"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that"<br>"Yeah and today's sort of the thirteenth year since they died."  
>"I never met my parents" she answered quietly.<br>"And I thought I had it rough"  
>"I've been bullied a lot at the orphanage. I had a cutting disorder and three suicidal notes with 5 attempted suicides"<br>"Wow, really?"  
>"Yeah, and that was just only a month"<br>I clutched the knife in my pocket. "Do you still feel like killing yourself or cutting yourself?"  
>"Sometimes but the feeling has gone little by little. I guess I just moved on"<br>"well, I better get going" I said.  
>Naomi hugged me tightly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the knife. I had it near her head when I couldn't do it. I shoved the knife into my pocket and when we stopped hugging, I left.<br>"So what happened?" asked Jason when I came home.  
>"I didn't kill her. Maybe you should just move on" I said as I walked upstairs to my room.<em>

* * *

><p>I was glad I didn't kill Naomi. Maybe Jason should be dead. But I knew it would be hard to move on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Jason went that far and got himself killed. Next chapter will be the action!<strong>


	22. at knife point

**Alright so let's continue with this chapter! **  
><strong> P.s : told in James's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Good news: we were found. Bad news: we're surrounded by Tai-lung and his army. Why is it when something good happens, something bad always happens? Well, we are like a three-boy band now without Jason.<br>"You guys, split up" said Po to us.  
>"If you can ever get past us!" said a wolf guard to us.<br>"So you're challenging me?" asked Naomi.  
>"Like I'm really scared of a-"before he could finish, she side kicked him. There were days like these, I wondered on why Kendall likes a girl who is stronger than him. The five, Naomi and surprisingly Musaki fought the guards.<br>"Hold it, how can we help?" asked Kendall when we were being surrounded.  
>"I think there's a metal pole beside you. Hit them with it!" said Naomi as she kicked a guard.<br>I found a metal pole lying on the ground. Kind of weird on how they just kept a metal pole lying on the ground like that but I hit one of the guards who were about to attack me with it. Kendall and James tried punching and kicking them as fast as they could to them. A guard with a sword started running towards me. He was about to stab but I used the pole to block. We ended up doing a sword battle. Well, I guess a sword vs. pole battle.  
>(AN: the fight scene between Spencer and the guard is sort of like in "Star Wars")  
>I somehow was able to knock the sword off his hand and I hit him on the head with the pole. It actually felt kind of good to beat those guards up.<br>"You know, you kinda look like Po" said Viper to Musaki.  
>"I kinda get that a lot." He said after he knocked out another guard.<br>" so why are you living in a orphanage?"  
>"his parents were killed by Tai-lung when he was 3" Naomi said when she knew it would be hard for him to tell them what happened.<br>"That really happened?" asked Po.  
>"Yeah" he said quietly.<br>Before the conversation continued, we heard a muffled sound. I turned around and it was Naomi. Yakunan somehow snuck up behind us and grabbed Naomi and had her knife near her neck.  
>"Who the heck are you?" asked Tigress.<br>"I'm Yakunan. A.K.A: Naomi's former headmaster of the orphanage she used to go to."  
>"Why didn't you tell us how evil she was?" asked Crane.<br>"I guess the little brat didn't tell you then. I guess Naomi hasn't changed at all. She's still the worthless, pathetic monster I've known."  
>"So you're describing Naomi? I thought you were describing yourself" said Tigress.<br>"Shut up. Here's the deal: the dragon warrior must surrender and give himself up."  
>"What if I don't?" said Po<br>"then I guess you guys will have to leave _another_ person behind." She said simply.  
>"Po don't! Don't listen to her! I'll be fine, just defeat Tai-lung!" said Naomi trying to break free from Yakunan.<br>There was nothing I could do. I felt the world turn against me as we waited for Po's answer.

* * *

><p><strong> Wow, I guess nobody ever saw that coming! Well review!<strong>


	23. I think I can beat you up if I could

**Ok so let's continue along with this story.  
>P.S: told in Naomi's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please, just don't surrender! I'll be fine, I promise." I said. I didn't care if I would no longer be free anymore. I'd rather they keep in a prison cell or kill then having Po surrender.<br>"I have to" he said.  
>"Trust me. I'll be fine. Just defeat Tai-lung. I don't care if they're gonna kill me. Yakunan is lying. She wouldn't kill me if she could. Please Po, don't surrender. Just fight back."<br>"Um, I can kill you if I could" Yakunan said, offended by me.  
>"You could've killed me when I was in the orphanage, when you had the chance."<br>"Shut up or I will kill you!"  
>I suddenly had an idea. "So you think you can easily defeat Tai-lung?"<br>"Well, uh duh! I'm obviously more advanced than him!"  
>"What did you say?" asked Tai-lung angrily.<br>"I was saying that I can beat you up if I could."  
>"You obviously cannot. I could've killed you right when I met you"<br>"Well, why didn't you do it?"  
>"I figured I could just turn you into of my guards and it did. So your practically worthless"<br>"Nobody says that to me, without getting killed!" said Yakunan as she dropped me on the ground.  
>Tigress helped me up. "So where is this going?"<br>"While they fight to see who is better, we sneak off and they'll catch us next time." I said. it might not be the smartest plan for tomorrow, but it is today.  
>"Well I kinda wanna stay to see who would win." Said Spencer<br>"Yeah, well no." I said as we walked quietly out of their sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think will win in this fight: Tai-lung or Yakunan? If you think this is the finally chapter, then you're wrong! They will have to get past more guards in order to finally break free, so review while I listen to Japanese pop music, even though I don't understand a single word! (I literally do listen to Japanese pop music. It's starting to grow on me)<strong>


	24. a failed attempt

**Alright so let's continue!  
>P.s told in Kendall's POV<br>**

* * *

><p>I had to admit: escaping from Tai-lung and Yakunan was pretty easy. As we all walked out of our sight, we knew it was only the beginning. I knew more wolf guards would go after us even as we ran. We made a turn and there stood like a hundred guards waiting for us.<br>Crap.  
>"Do you think you can ever escape <em>alive<em>?" said a guard.  
>"Uh, I think we were all hoping for that" said Spencer.<br>"That's it. I'm sick of being stuck in this crappy place and I don't wanna leave another person behind. if you wanna fight me, fine but you'll wish you hadn't" said Naomi angrily.  
>"Look, kid <em>you're <em>gonna wish you hadn't messed with me instead" he said coldly.  
>"No, you are"<br>"you are!"  
>"No, it's you who will be sorry."<br>"Nope it will be you"  
>"Shut up!"<br>"Make me!"  
>"Can you stop fighting with the girl!" said another wolf guard.<br>"Well, she started it!"  
>"Just stopping acting like a kid and kill the kid!"<br>the guard came charging toward Naomi and she hit him in the head and he fell down.  
>"And <em>he's <em>the one who wished he didn't do that." said Naomi with a smirk.  
>Before we were able to attack, two shadows blocked our way: Tai-lung and Yakunan.<br>"Well, well, well. It's the nitwits who think they can outsmart us." said Yakunan  
>"Well, technically Naomi outsmarted you a few minutes ago." Said James<br>"Well, technically I don't care!"  
>"And this <em>time, <em>we will all make sure_ nobody _escapes." said Tai-lung with a cold voice that made me shiver.  
>"You should've moved to Plan C" muttered a guard behind them.<br>"Wait, what's plan C?" I asked  
>"it's none of your business" said Yakunan<br>"Plan C is where Yakunan and Tai-lung claim that Kendall, Jason, James, Spencer, Naomi, and Musaki's guardians/parents are dead and we sell them as adopted children." He said simply  
>"shut up, you weren't supposed to tell them that!" said Tai-lung angrily.<br>"That plan is stupid. We all can be easily identified so we're not strangers to China." Pointed out Naomi.  
>"Well that plan will work. Especially if you see it in your eyes then it will work." Said Tai-lung.<br>"No!" shouted Naomi.  
>The five, Po and Naomi immediately knew what he was saying. James, Spencer, and Musaki understood slowly. And then I realized what he meant: he was going to kill the five and Po.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. I was trying to make another fanfic but it failed. So here's a quick announcement. At least once a week, I won't make "kidnapped" or "empty darkness" I'm gonna work on another fic and since triple-tasking will be harder, I'll post it once a week. One day won't hurt anybody and a couple more chapters left!<strong>


	25. a hidden secret

**Alright everyone sorry for the delay- again! Sorry, but let's continue with this story!**

**P.s: told in James's POV**

* * *

><p>I knew that trouble was rising.<br>"There's one flaw on this plan. My mom and dad are divorced and it's hard to track them down, especially when they keep moving" said Spencer.  
>"Yeah and my dad is dead and my mom is in jail." I pointed out.<br>"Um, I think he means by only killing the five and Po." whispered Naomi  
>"now who should we kill first?" said Yakunan<br>"no one." Said Naomi  
>"what did you say?" she growled<br>"I said, no one." It's actually the first time I saw her stand up to Yakunan. I knew she must have done something bad to her, but Naomi would refuse to tell us what she did wrong"  
>"Naomi, you know I don't like this type of attitude so be quiet or you will be killed first."<br>"Don't you mean I'll be your hundredth _victim_?"  
>"Wait, how di-"<br>"I know, everything Yakunan. And I will not let you hurt me ever AGAIN!"  
>"Naomi, what do you mean she hurt you?" asked Tigress, with some confusion.<br>She sighed. "I was too afraid to tell you guys on what really happened. She threatened me that if I told anyone on what she did to me, then she'd hunt me down," Naomi looked at Yakunan "but now, I'm not so afraid anymore. She used to hit me. A lot, and would always tell me that no one ever loved me. When I was stuck in here for the past couple months, she'd hit me and tell me that you never cared about me. That I was just used to make you guys look good. She always told me no one cared about me and she'd hit me in the hand with whatever she had hands on."  
>"You weren't at all supposed to say that!" said Yakunan.<br>"Well it happened. You can't control me anymore and I will never let you hurt my friends ever again!"  
>" I should've killed you years ago when I had the chance." She said, and then she pulled out a sword. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's something I didn't mention on the last chapter. The part where one of the guards explain plan C, I kind of got it from a TV Spanish show. It's similar to that. The series is in Spanish and has one hour specials on different stories. There not based on true stories but its stuff that could happen. And yes, the kids were kidnapped and believed into thinking their parents were dead but they were rescued at the end. And yes, I am Hispanic, I'm a Salvadorian. <strong>


	26. last day

**Hey everyone! Ok, now here's the moment you've been waiting a day for!  
>P.S told in James's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I began wondering on what Yakunan was going to do with the sword. I was hoping she'd kill herself but I knew what she had in mind: she was going to kill Naomi.<br>"I should've done this 11 years ago!" Yakunan said angrily.  
>"Don't you mean 13 years ago?" Naomi said.<br>"Who cares? But this is your last day on this Earth. Prepare to die!"  
>"No, I'd rather prepare to fight!"<br>Naomi grabbed a sword from the wall and began a sword fight with her.  
>"All these years, showing me nothing but abuse and hatred, telling me that no one ever cares about me. Crushing my spirits every single day for practically all my life! You've been teaching kids to be afraid of me and every day I always get involved in a fight! You always made me wanna commit suicide and you got me stuck with a cutting disorder since I was 5!" said Naomi angrily.<br>"It's not my freakin' fault! I should've killed you years ago when I had the chance!"  
>"Well, why didn't you?"<br>Yakunan paused. "Because….. When you first arrived at the orphanage, you were scared. I took the chance to kill you, but once you saw the knife I had in my hand… you fought back. You didn't give up fighting until I decided to spare your life. I kept trying to think of ways of kill you during the years. Like I putted poison in your food, put poisonous gas in your room and I even tried to lock you in a hot shed! And you were five! But nothing would kill you; it's like you knew what was going to happen. You were to smart and quick for me to kill you. But now it's your last day here!"  
>"No, it's your last day here. I am too smart and quick for you. Your nothing but cold, selfish and you don't even have a heart. You deserve to die."<br>And before I knew it, Naomi stabbed Yakunan.  
>"This is for all those years." She said to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ding-dong the witch is dead! (I forgot the rest of the lyrics.) Well, at least she finally died! Just a few more chapters left! And I really can't believe I'm almost close to a chapter 30! And chapter 14 of "empty darkness" Is now posted.<strong>


	27. finally escaping

**Hey everyone! Ok so, let's continue. (I'm not really sure if they're gonna escape now in this chapter)  
>P.S: told in Kendall's POV.<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but feel glad that Naomi finally killed Yakunan. But I knew that it was just one person down and now it was Tai-lung we had to defeat, once and for all.<br>"Yakunan was only slowing me down, anyway," Said Tai-lung "any last words before you die?"  
>" I do. One quick question: Why on earth did you bother teaming up with Yakunan?" asked Naomi.<br>" I was plotting my revenge on the dragon warrior when I somehow met her. She wanted revenge on a girl while I wanted revenge on the dragon warrior. We teamed up and decided to kidnapped the girl and her friends so that I way I can lead the dragon warrior here for the last battle."  
>"Um, couldn't you have just kidnapped me instead of going through the trouble of kidnapping my friends?"<br>"Shut up!"  
>"Ok, fine!"<br>"Alright so who should I kill first?"  
>"Um, I wouldn't step forward if I were you"<br>Tai-lung stepped up. "Well why shouldn't I?"  
>"Because of this!" she un-knotted rope attached to a torch and a chandelier fell on top of him.<br>"What kind of idiot would randomly put a chandelier on a prison?" asked Spencer  
>"don't know but I'd like to thank the idiot." She answered<br>unfortunately guards came charging toward us. We were able to beat them up all up and escaped from them. We ran and beat up more guards as we tried to escape. We were finally out of the gates of the prison. But I had a feeling someone was following me. But I didn't care. I was finally free from that living hell!

* * *

><p><strong>Not finished yet! But at least they escaped! Ok so review!<strong> **And chapter 15 of "empty darkness" is posted. (I'm having some technical difficulties on it being sent to email after I upload it.**


	28. the end

**Ok so let's get this show on the road!  
>P.S: Told in Naomi's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>We were finally free from Tai-lung and Yakunan clutches. I knew what would happen tomorrow for Kendall, James and Spencer: they would still go on the tour tomorrow. I wasn't thinking about that though. I never felt that free in my life!<br>"Hey, uh do you have a feeling someone's following us?" asked Kendall to me.  
>"No why?"<br>"Well I do"  
>suddenly a wolf guard stopped our path. His eyes were full of anger and revenge.<br>"I think your right" I said to Kendall.  
>"You killed Tai-lung and Yakunan" he said to me.<br>"I'd pretty sure I just did you a favor"  
>"when I'm done with you, you'll wish you never killed them!"<br>He grabbed a sword and was aiming it at me. I slowly back away, feeling scared.  
>I reminded myself of those previous fights I had when I was younger. I didn't feel so scared anymore. I felt like I could really beat him.<br>"Alright, then let's do it!"  
>Every time he tried to stab me, I kept on dodging from it. I was able to knock him off the ground and get a hold of his sword. I stabbed him and a pool of blood began to surround him. His eyes were open but I knew he was dead.<br>"Let's get going before more guards can catch up to us" I said after a while.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached the village, it was sunrise.<br>"I gotta go to my dad or mom's house. They are probably worried about me" said Spencer.  
>"Wait, how do you know where they are?" I asked<br>"They move every two months or until my dad annoys my mom a lot. "He answered then left.  
>"I better go to tell my aunt and uncle that Jason is dead" said Kendall.<br>"I'm sorry about that."  
>"Don't be. I guess it was just something that had to happen" then he left.<br>"I gotta go to my grandmother's house. We have to prepare for that tour."  
>"You guys are still doing it?"<br>"Yeah, I think so." Then he left.  
>Somehow the world seemed so quiet and peaceful. The five and Po offered Musaki to the Jade palace and he accepted gladly.<br>As I we walked to the stairs of the Jade Palace I thought about what happened months later. I knew this wasn't exactly like those happy endings in fairy tales but I knew that it was for most of us. As I looked back into those memories of being kidnapped, I realized I learned many things. I learned that true friends would never leave you and would always stick up to you. Jason never did that but Musaki, James, Kendall, Spencer and Jan-juin did. And I couldn't ask for anything else in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>I would've made it longer but I decided I should end the story like this. Besides I think I made it over my goal of 15 chapters. Thanks to Animation Universe 2005 for everything. I need a story suggestion and in my profile I posted descriptions of future I'm gonna do. So feel free to check it out and review or PM on what story you want me to do next. Oh and chapter 16 of "empty darkness" is posted. Ok well thanks and I now shall set this to… complete!<strong>


End file.
